


Crossed Stars

by shintarous_salt



Series: Once Upon A Star [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Historical, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Magical Girls, Manga & Anime, Mild Fantasy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Shoujo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarous_salt/pseuds/shintarous_salt
Summary: "Please forget everything about me. Please erase me from your heart".For several years, Princess Sakura's country had been at war with the neighbouring nation over a powerful magic artefact, leaving devastation and disruption in its waking. At fourteen years old, Sakura attends a masquerade ball, so as to escape from her palace duties and her stress regarding the war. There, she meets a mysterious boy her age - who she dances with, and subsequently falls for, although she is constantly in denial. Unbeknownst to her, he is actually the prince of the neighbouring country - the country her father is fighting. What will become of their relationship when Sakura learns the truth from the boy, who goes by Syaoran? And with their parents at each other's necks, will Sakura and Syaoran ever find a way to end the war, and be together?
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Mihara Chiharu/Yamazaki Takashi (Implied)
Series: Once Upon A Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Crossed Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that the play during the Sealed Card movie had a really interesting storyline, so I decided to make a continuation of it, spanning a few chapters, starting with an introduction. Many characters from CCS will make an appearance here. To avoid confusion, Meiling will not be related to Syaoran. Also for reference - "Hime/Hime-sama" means "Princess" in Japanese, "Otosan" means "Father" in Japanese, "Oniisama/Oniichan" means "Older Brother" in Japanese and "Okasan" means "Mother" in Japanese.This story will span a few chapters, so it's not a one-shot, contrary to the title of this work. But, it's still too short to be a full book... so yeah. Enjoy! :D

Prologue

There were once four countries - Celeste, the Country of the Skies, Stellar, the Country of the Stars, Solenn, the Country of the Sun and Lunos, the Country of the Moon. A long time ago, they made up a great land. This land was known as Clow Country. Unfortunately, riots and civil wars broke out, greatly depleting the Country's well-being.

This caused it to separate into the four Countries we know today. After a while of being cold and indifferent to each other, Celeste got all the nations to sign a peace treaty, and things went back to normal. The Countries made up, and the lands were filled with harmony. However, their newfound peace wouldn't be undisturbed for long.

One fine day, Queen Nadeshiko of Solenn perished, due to a fatal illness. This happened only three years after the birth of her daughter, Princess Sakura, leaving her husband, King Fujitaka, depressed. The King desperately asked his wise man, Tsukishiro Yukito, if there was any way to bring back the Queen.

Yukito foretold that in a cavern between Solenn and Lunos, a Magic Stone would be found. He added that if you held the stone, wondrous powers would be at your command. But if it sensed negativity upon its awakening, its magic would backfire and go out of control, possibly even killing people near it. The only way to reverse the effects of its magic was if someone made a confession of true love over the Magic Stone.

King Fujitaka ignored Yukito's warning, and sent guards to search for this Magic Stone, as he greatly wanted to revive his wife. However, trouble began when word spread around that Empress Li Yelan of Lunos too wanted the Magic Stone, because she also heard from her wise man that she could bring back her deceased husband with it.

Several officials attempted to persuade King Fujitaka and Empress Li to end the war over the Magic Stone, and to accept the death of their spouses, but their advice fell on deaf ears. At first, both of them considered sharing the Magic Stone, but then it came about that it could only be used once, and by one person. Hence began the war between the two empires, as each ruler fought to get the Magic Stonefirst.

Fast forward to eleven years later, and the war is still ongoing. A few months previously, the Magic Stone had consequently gone missing, as a result of both parties constantly stealing it from each other. Celeste and Stellar remain uninvolved in this war, though Solenn and Lunos are still at each other's necks. Will the Magic Stone ever be found, and will peace ever be restored between Solenn and Lunos?

Sakura sneaked a glance out the window, gazing at the dainty, pale pink cherry blossom petals floating softly onto the grass. She wished she could be like the petal, floating away from all her troubles.

Sakura knew that she shouldn't let her mind wander from the lesson, but it was the only she could be free - away from her palace duties, away from her worries and fears about the Magic Stone, and of course away from her monotonous geography lesson.

"Sakura-hime, please focus on the lesson", Kaho's kind but stern voice interrupted Sakura's pondering.

"Oh... y-yes... sorry, Mizuki-sensei", Sakura stated apologetically.

"It's alright, Sakura. I understand that the lesson might seem rather mundane, but you need to pay attention. As the heir to the Solenn throne, the geography of Clow Country will be relevant to your reign", Kaho explained to her.

"Yeah... I guess", Sakura mumbled.

She hated to be reminded that the future of Solenn lied in her hands. She already had enough on her mind about the war and the Magic Stone.

Sensing Sakura's weariness, Kaho smiled. "Since you seem really tired, class will end early today. You can take a rest now".

"Oh... thank you, Mizuki-sensei... You're really kind", Sakura expressed her gratitude.

"No problem, it's a pleasure having you as my student, Sakura-hime", Kaho waved goodbye to the caramel brown-haired girl.

Sakura dismissed herself from the class, making her way to her room. Sometimes, she wished that she wasn't a princess. She knew that many girls of fourteen would do anything to be in her high heels... But being a princess wasn't just being at fancy galas, wearing pretty gowns and smiling.

You had to attend several classes a day - not just academics, but also hours of dance lessons, singing lessons and etiquette lessons. There was also the pressure of being the future Queen, and the added troubles of the Solenn-Lunos war.

Sighing, she shook her head. She needed to be positive. After all, how else would she get through this tough period?

Waiting outside the princess's room was a girl with porcelain skin, deep indigo eyes, and wavy, grey-purple hair.

"Hime-sama! How was your day at class?" the girl, whose name was Daidouji Tomoyo, was clearly elated by the sight of Sakura.

"It was quite tedious, but Mizuki-sensei let me off early today", Sakura replied.

"That's great, Hime-sama!" she laughed in her refined voice.

"Oh and Tomoyo-chan, I've told you guys a million times to refer to me by name. You guys aren't just maids to me - you're all my friends, too!" Sakura finished, putting her hand into Tomoyo's.

"I still prefer "Hime-sama", but "Sakura-chan" it is, if that's what makes you happy", Tomoyo said reluctantly.

At that moment, four other maids - Mihara Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaki Rika and Li Meiling - arrived on scene.

"Good evening, Hime-sama!" Naoko greeted.

"It's "Sakura-chan" now", Tomoyo explained to them.

"O-oh... sorry, Sakura-chan...", Naoko sweat dropped.

"It's alright, Naoko-chan, there's nothing to apologise for", Sakura reassured her gently.

"So anyway... the war against Lunos must really wear you out, Sakura-chan", Rika said.

"So that's we thought you might enjoy this news - The De La Croix family invited you to a masquerade ball that they are holding tonight, at their mansion in Celeste!" Chiharu exclaimed.

The De La Croixs were a family of high social status, notorious for the lavish parties they hosted several times a week. They only invited the most reputable people to their events.

"Wow, won't that be fun?" Tomoyo gushed.

"It would be a great way to take your mind off the war. Who knows, you might meet a cute boy there", Meiling winked at her.

"M-Meiling-chan! D-don't think about those things!", Sakura pouted.

"We'd better ask the King for permission first, though", Rika pointed out.

"Oh, right. I'm sure Otosan will allow it. He'll understand that I need a break", Sakura said with certainty.

After conversing for a bit more, the princess walked to the throne room, with her maids trailing behind her. The throne room was extremely large, the size of some of the houses that people with average social statuses lived in.

It was covered with red, velvet carpeting, matching tasseled curtains, and of course, two namesake thrones at the front of the room. One of them was vacant, and it had been that way for the past eleven years.

"Good evening, Otosan!" Sakura greeted her father politely.

"Hello, Sakura-san. How was your day at class?"

Sakura gave the same answer everyday : "It was fine, Otosan". But this time, she added on.

"The maids told me that the De La Croix family invited me to their party today, and I really a breath of fresh air and some time to have fun... so will you let me go?" Sakura asked.

"Their mansion is to the east of Celeste, is it not? That's far away enough from Lunos, so if the maids and three guards accompany you, it should be safe", King Fujitaka decided.

"Thank you, Otosan! I'll go get ready now", Sakura ran up the stairs to her room.

The maids helped change her out of her aqua blue dress, into her signature gown - the one she always wore outside. It was very pale pink, almost white, with red lining, puffy sleeves and a short skirt in the front, which then expanded into a long trail behind.

A pair of whimsical white costume wings were attached to the back of the gown - Tomoyo's idea of "spicing up Sakura-chan's outfit". Sakura then fixed on her star choker, the last gift she recieved from her mother, along with a pair of matching uneven ballet slippers.

While brushing Sakura's short caramel brown hair, decorating it with dainty red ribbons and applying light make-up, the maids chatted and once again laughed about whether Sakura would dance with the boy of her dreams

"S-stop it, guys..." Sakura turned bashful at the second mention of possible romance at the ball.

Like any girl her age, Sakura had had her fair share of crushes. But they were just short-term infatuations that lasted a few weeks. Sakura didn't think much about her love life, as she had aot on her mind.

"Alright, our work here is done!" The maids stepped aside to reveal a gorgeous Sakura, adorned in her cherry blossom reminiscent gown.

"Sakura-chan... You look absolutely stunning!" Tomoyo clasped her hands with pride and awe, her eyes like stars.

"She really does!" The other maids exchanged grins of agreement.

"Thank you all so much..." Sakura really appreciated the hard work they put in to give her this look.

Sakura and her maids, along with three guards, or male attendants, exited the palace. An elegant white carriage pulled by horses awaited them outside. The whole group of nine boarded it, comfortably divided among the three compartments in the carriage. Sakura sat beside Meiling and Tomoyo.

"I forgot how far away the De La Croixs lived..." Sakura yawned half an hour later. At that moment, they had only just crossed the border separating Solenn from Celeste.

"It'll be worth the wait, Sakura-chan", Tomoyo assured her.

A couple of hours later, they arrived at their destination - the De La Croix mansion. It was a gigantic residance - stocked with a fountain, a huge garden that was tended daily, a library, and of course, a ballroom. Essentially, it was a miniature palace. Before stepping inside, Chiharu handed Sakura a pretty pink owl-inspired mask.

"This was something your Otosan told me to give you for today. At this ball, everyone wears a mask", the girl informed her.

"Please enjoy it to your heart's content", Naoko added.

"Thank you. But... I am not a great dancer", Sakura recalled.

"It's alright! The best way to improve is by dancing with a great dancer", Meiling comforted her. "Now..."

Now", Sakura agreed, strutting into the ballroom.

It was tiled with welcoming rosy wooden planks, and had rich creamy walls. As her eyes lay upon the hundreds of guests dancing with expertise, Sakura's newfound confidence was now replaced with intimidation. Nervously, she made her way to the back of the ballroom, while her maids and attendants hung around near the buffet table.

No... I can't dance with someone I don't know after all, Sakura thought. And I wonder where the Magic Stone has gone...

"If only there were no such thing as war. And the Magic Stone that causes war... is better off gone than in someone's hands", Sakura suddenly found herself speaking aloud.

"Indeed. I agree", a male voice spoke from beside her.

Sakura shifted her view to the boy next to her. He was wearing a red jacket with coat tails, golden accents and cuffs, along with an honourable looking yellow sash, matching white trousers and shoes, and finally a sharp red mask, which brought out his soft amber eyes. He appeared very well-groomed, apart from his messy dark chocolate brown hair.

Sakura was silent for a moment before shyly replying, "M-may I ask who you are?"

"The etiquette here is to not ask for identities" the boy reminded her.

"Oh right... sorry", Sakura sweat dropped. "This is my first time attending a masked ball".

"As it is mine", he replied.

"My!"

"My attendants brought me here as I tend to lock myself up", the brown-haired boy gestured to two other boys at one of the buffet tables.

"Mine as well!" Sakura exclaimed. "Things have been so stressful and busy lately, I haven't got the chance to just relax".

"Hating war... First ball... We are quite alike", he declared, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah", Sakura agreed.

She was oddly comfortable by his presence. She hadn't really felt that way around anyone other the maids. Gazing up at him, his mind appeared to be far away. She gave him one of her warm smiles, as a way to thank him for his kindness.

Acknowledging the fact that she was looking at him, he in return smiled at her and held out his hand in a chivalrious manner. "Will you... dance with me?"

"But dancing is not one of my-" Sakura was cut off before she could finish.

"I am not good either", his voice reached Sakura's ear in a whisper, as he withdrew his hand to lean closer to her.

"I've forgotten how to dance, with everyday being so busy..." he trailed off before shaking his head and smiling.

"But... I am sure to step on your feet..." Sakura's eyes widened, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Then I will do my best to dodge yours", he gave a chuckle as he extended his arm once again, his expression earnest. Sakura looked into his eyes, and just couldn't find the heart to refuse.

Hesitantly, she took his arm, and he walked her to very middle of the ballroom. Elegant violin music was being played in the room, fueling the romantic atmosphere. Fingers interlocked, Sakura and the mysterious boy began to dance. Feet in sync, body swaying in motion, Sakura found herself staring deep into the boy's amber eyes - as if they were an endless abyss. In return, he found himself mesmerized by Sakura's own emerald green ones.

In their minds, everyone else in the ballroom were completely invisible - it was just the two of them, in their very own world.

Despite being so seemingly distracted by each other, they danced flawlessly. Sakura herself couldn't stop smiling like an idiot - was she just enjoying the freedom... or was it something more?

"My, Sakura-chan seems to be having a very good time over there", Tomoyo giggled.

"Yeah, she's even smiling naturally and freely", Meiling realized.

"Most of her smiles nowadays are either strained or tired", Rika added. "We haven't seen any of her usual warm smiles - until now".

Mistakenly taking a few extra steps backwards, Sakura winced as she stepped on the trail of her gown, and consequently tripped behind.

"A-ah!"

Before she made contact with the ground, the boy leaned very far forward, gripping onto her back with his left arm to break her fall. This left the pair awkwardly close, their faces mere inches apart. Make that centimetres - their noses were nearly touching. Both quickly regained their postures, faces completely red.

'I-I... told you I couldn't dance well...", Sakura stumbled over her words in blushes.

Shaking his head of his pink cheeks, the boy gave her a charming smile.

"Before the fall, you were dancing perfectly", he complimented.

"B-but... the fall..."

"It's alright. Besides, imperfection is my kind of perfection", he winked at her.

"I... I..." Sakura's blush intensified.

"Are you alright?" the boy seemed concerned, noticing the colour of her face. "I didn't... upset you, did I?"

"No... that's not it. In fact, it's the complete opposite", Sakura declared. "This is the happiest I've been in months".

Now it was his turn to go red. "I made you that happy...?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yeah. At home, it was like I was in a prison... but with you, it's like I can be myself. Be free", she grinned.

"I understand, I feel the same way about you. I really wish I could get the know the person behind the mask, though..." the boy murmured.

"Yeah... but you said we can't ask for identities here", Sakura sighed sadly.

"Then... maybe we should go out into the garden?" he suggested. "We could take the back door, so no one would notice", he added.

"My attendants are busy stuffing their faces with food and punch, so they wouldn't realize us missing... how about yours?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"They seem to be flirting with some maids", he glanced over at them, and indeed one of his attendants was trying to impress Sakura's maids, while Syaoran's other attendant just watched the fun unfold.

Sakura giggled. "Well then... let's go!"

Hand in hand, the two sneaked out of the masked ball. Sakura made herself comfortable on the large white cushioned swing, and the boy joined her.

"So first of all.. what's your name?" Sakura was eager for this boy's identity to be revealed.

"I'm... Li Syaoran", he confessed hesitantly.

"Oh, I know someone called Li Meiling. She's my friend. Are you two somehow related?" Sakura asked.

"No... I can't say that I am related to anyone with that name. Must be coincidence.", Syaoran explained. "Li is a very common Chinese family name".

"Oh... yeah, that's true", Sakura's mind immediately arrived to her country's enemy, Li Yelan, but she then pushed away those thoughts. She wasn't going to dwell on her problems now.

"So, Syaoran is a rather nice name... can I call you Syaoran-kun?"

"Sure", he responded. "What's yours?"

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura", she introduced herself.

"Sakura... Isn't that a beautiful flower that blooms during spring-time?"

"Yeah, that was my namesake. My mother, Nadeshiko, was named after a flower too", a sad smile was etched on Sakura's face as she was reminded of her mother.

Kinomoto... Nadeshiko... Both familiar names... But I can't put my finger on where I've heard of them before...

"Um... earth to Syaoran-kun?" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face, her expression bewildered.

"A-ah.. yeah, sorry... my mind wandered off", Syaoran sweat dropped apologetically.

"It's alright, that happens to me too!" Sakura laughed.

"So anyway... I can definitely understand why Sakura was your namesake" Syaoran visualized the beautiful flower.

"Really? How so?"

"Erm... because you're both beau- I mean, you're both... reminiscent of spring. T-That's totally what I meant!"

"Uh okay... so... what does your name mean?"

"It means little wolf in Chinese".

"Haha... I thought you were a lone wolf, from the moment I saw you".

"And I thought you were reminiscent of spring, from the moment I saw you..."

"Oh, and can you tell me what my name in Chinese is?"

"If I'm not wrong, it's Ying Hua".

"I like that name!"

If you'd walked in on Sakura and Syaoran talking and laughing for hours without having known anything about them, you'd think that they'd known each other for years. They'd had an instant connection.

"It's getting late", Syaoran realized later on, noticing the moon's position in the sky.

"Yeah... but I want to see you again..." Disappointment and longing was clearly visible in Sakura's voice.

"Then... how about we do? Tomorrow?" Syaoran suggested daringly, his eyes once again sparkling.

"R-really? But Otosan wouldn't approve of me meeting with a boy I've just met..."

"Same for my Okasan... so then we'll meet up in secret, and in the dead of the night".

"I like that idea. We meet midnight sharp. But... where?"

"Is... Sunlit Park, specifically the gazebo, too faraway from where you live?" Syaoran asked her.

"No, only about a twenty minute walk", Sakura remembered.

"Same here, only it's about fifteen minutes longer, since I have to get across the border. It's settled then. See you around... Sakura".

The two parted ways as they reunited with their attendants.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you?" Tomoyo ran up to her along with the other maids, and the gaurds.

"I-I was with the boy... we went to the garden together..." Sakura turned red she realized what that statement implied.

"And did what?" Chiharu seemed genuinely intrigued.

"J-Just talking! Nothing more!"

As they made their way to the carriage, Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "I wonder how your Oniisama would react if he learned that you danced with a boy?"

"P-Please don't tell Oniichan... he'd kill me!" Sakura begged. Her older brother, Touya, was a very over-protective sibling when it came to boys. Most of the time, he wouldn't let them be within ten feet of Sakura, let along dance with her.

"Don't worry - your secret is safe with me", Tomoyo gave her a wink.

As they sank into her carriage seat, a million thoughts entered her head - Does he have a girlfriend? Is he a prince? Should I tell him that I'm the Solenn princess? What Country does he live in? Probably not Solenn, as he said that the area he lives in borders it... So it could be any of the other four Countries, as well as others. Ugh, I probably should have just asked him! Anyway, he's very cute... N-no... d-don't think like that, Sakura... He's just a boy you're acquainted with. A dancing partner. An intimate friend. A confidante. Nothing more... right? I think he might be a prince. I hope he is. I just hope he's not a prince of Lunos. That would be my worst nightmare!

"Sakura-chan? You've been very distracted the whole trip home", Naoko's voice was filled with concern.

"She's probably just thinking about that boy", Meiling grinned smugly as she knew she hit the nail right on the head, evident by Sakura's embarrassed squirming.

"He was a real gentleman, wasn't he, Sakura-chan?", Rika smirked.

"And very cute too!" Chiharu giggled.

"Speaking of which, that Yamazaki boy, as well as his partner, just walked up to us, and said that you were cute, Chiharu-chan!" Meiling shifted the topic.

"D-Don't remind me!" Chiharu yelled, as red as a beetroot. "He thinks he can just lie about the origins of masked balls and fruit punch, and then flirt with me!"

As the rest of the girls argued and teased each other, Tomoyo bombarded Sakura with questions about the seemingly mysterious she had dances with - "So, how was that boy? What's his name? Was he nice?"

"He's Syaoran-kun. He was very kind and charming. Rika was right, he's also definitely a true gentleman", Sakura began to daydream again.

"I think there is a possibility that he may be a prince. That sash of his definitely looked exclusive", Tomoyo noticed.

"Indeed. I just hope he's not a prince of Lunos... If he was, we could never be seen in public together!" Sakura realized.

"Together?"

"No... not that together, Tomoyo-chan!!"

Sakura sighed, as she let the depths of her mind wander to Syaoran. Was it really... that she had taken a romantic liking to him?


End file.
